


Start Over

by keyboard_made_of_glass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), DreamMare - Freeform, M/M, and night is an idiot, basically dream is a dumbass, ds dreammare - Freeform, they’re really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboard_made_of_glass/pseuds/keyboard_made_of_glass
Summary: Nightmare makes a friend online. That friend just so happens to be the one and only Lord Dream
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Start Over

Nightmare signs into his computer, leaning back in his chair. Tumblr was already open, because let’s be honest, he has a tumblr and nobody knows it’s him. Anyways he gets on, coming across a blog that was recommended to him called “incorrect-jr-quotes”. He snorts, clicking onto the blog out of sheer curiosity. He knew that JR was a large organization so he’s honestly not surprised that someone made a blog about potential scenarios that could happen. While it is just one of those cheesy quote blogs, he’s wheezing uncontrollably after just 5 minutes of scrolling through the blog, so he follows it. To his surprise, moments later he gets a dm.

dream-catchers-catching-dreams  
Hey  
Confused, he goes onto the person’s blog. Apparently this person is the runner of the blog he just followed, which explains how they found his blog in the first place. He hums a bit, exploring their blog a bit more. They mostly just reblog things, and occasionally rant about how annoyingly stressful their job is. He snickers a bit to himself, following them and replying to their message.  
Introverted-nightlight  
sup

Who knew that a single dm would turn into a super close friendship. Nightmare honestly wasn’t expecting to have much in common with him, but they clicked surprisingly well. Catcher (that’s what his online name is) is Night’s first friend he’s made since meeting Error and Cross. Catcher also doesn’t know who he really is, just knowing him as Nightlight. He doesn’t plan on telling him that he’s secretly an on-the-run criminal who actually did nothing wrong and is just hated by the JR CEO because of his existence. No, that might bring a few complications and he really doesn’t wanna deal with that. So for now he’s just a sarcastic friend to Catcher. Things were going surprisingly smoothly and for once Night is relaxed. Until Catcher suggested they meet up.

dream-catchers-catching-dreams  
Yo nightlight. You said you’re around the jr headquarters area, right?  
introverted-nightlight  
uh i mean technically I don't live there but i end up there a surprising amount so i guess?  
dream-catchers-catching-dreams  
I’m actually in that area too! We should try to meet up sometime

Nightmare sucks in a breath. He should have expected this to happen. He rants to Catcher a lot about the events that happen in his life (altered so he doesn’t start to get suspicious), so he should have known Catcher would figure out that he’s at least somewhere near JR. He breathes out slowly, trying to figure out how to construct a response that won’t give him away.

introverted-nightlight  
oooh dunno if that’s a good idea. you’d be really disappointed  
dream-catchers-catching-dreams  
That’s just nonsense. You’re become like my best friend since we started talking and I think it would be awesome if we meet up sometime. There’s this old park that nobody goes to if that makes you feel any more secure. I can send you the location

There was no getting out of this. Catcher is extremely stubborn and when he makes up his mind he gets what he wants. Nightmare was just gonna have to deal with losing someone he became super close with and having to completely delete his tumblr. He sighs.

introverted-nightlight  
okay fine. but don’t say I didn’t warn you

One would think that Nightmare, being known as an on-the-run criminal for most of his life, would have more common sense than to go to an abandoned park to meet up with a stranger on the internet, but nope! He’s currently sitting on a slide in the aforementioned park, questioning his decision to be here but realizing he literally doesn’t have any fucks left to give. He’s scrolling through tumblr on the phone he somehow has from who-knows-where. Like a cliche emo 13 year old kid, he has headphones in and has the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head, so he doesn’t see nor hear the other person approaching him. He only responded when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and his self defense kicked in. He quickly twisted around, breaking the person’s loose grip and falling off the slide in the process.  
“Shit- ow”  
“Sorry! I thought you heard me approach…” That voice was… familiar. Nighmare paused his music, pulling his ear buds out and pushing his hood off his head so he could see better. The tall figure of the one and only Dream is standing there, wearing casual clothes Nightmare didn’t know he owned and trying to look obscure. Obviously Dream hadn’t realized who was currently on the ground in front of him, because he’s looking around in a bit of a worry. Night’s mouth literally falls open. Sure, he may have been expecting a JR worker, as Catcher had revealed that he does in fact work in the JR headquarters, but Lord Dream Himself. Speaking of, Dream looks down at him to offer a hand, and he freezes mid-movement. Night stands, and they’re both standing there staring at each other in pure and utter shock.  
“Nightmare?!”  
“Dream?!”  
“What the heck are you doing here?!”  
“Why do you have a tumblr?”  
The rant that was undoubtedly on the tip of Dream’s tongue disappeared almost instantly. “That’s what you’re worried about in this situation?”  
“Yeah. I mean, you’re literally the last person I expected to have a tumblr. A tumblr which isn’t even like your official blog or anything. It’s literally a secret blog.”  
Dream’s mouth opens and closes a few times “I need a break too. I don’t think you realize how stressful my job is.”  
There’s a pause, and Nightmare sits down on the slide. “You act really differently over messaging than you do in person.”  
“I have to keep up a reputation, Nightmare. That’s the entire reason I created the blog. Because having a reputation puts restraints on you and sometimes I just need to be myself.”  
“And you do that by agreeing to meet up with random people you met on the internet not knowing who they are or if they could be a threat?”  
“I almost would have preferred that to happen” Dream glances off to the side with an annoyed look.  
“Ouch.”  
“Oh, don’t even pretend to be offended.”  
“I’m not pretending. That was rude.”  
“Because I’ve never been rude to you before?”  
That’s what causes Nightmare to start laughing. It was a brief pause, and then he burst out with laughter, confusing the heck out of Dream.  
“It’s just like when we were younger. Constantly bickering with empty threats.” He’s smiling, as if he’s lost in the memories.  
Dream blinks, a small smile starting to find its way onto his face as he remembers the past as well. “Yeah… I guess it is.”  
Night smiles more, looking up at Dream. “Why do we still fight? It’s useless. Neither of us are getting anywhere with it and it’s like a game of cat and mouse where no one knows which is which.”  
“I… I honestly don’t know Nightmare…” Dream looks down, thinking “Let’s start over… Turn over a new leaf.”  
“How so?”  
Dream smiles and holds his hand out “Hi, I’m Dream”  
Night smiles brighter than he has in a long time, grabbing Dream’s hand and shaking it.  
“I’m Nightmare.”


End file.
